PostIt Notes
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: JONAS. A bright green post-it had been stuck to the inside cover and she was sure that it didn’t even belong to her. One-Shot. Kevin/Macy. Hints of Joe/Stella.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with JONAS or Post-It Notes.

AN: This is what happens when you force yourself to write something just because the opening sentence (which now doesn't really fit) sounded good in your head. I apologise in advance for this.

* * *

It started in the strangest way.

She was looking through her binder for her history homework when it caught her eye. A bright green post-it had been stuck to the inside cover and she was sure that it didn't even belong to her. She was tempted to read it, before remembering her pending history homework, so flashing an apologetic glance at her teacher, she carried on looking for it. Five minutes later, she still hadn't found it and she resigned herself to the detention that was coming her way.

"No need to look so scared, you probably just left it at home. Hand it in first thing tomorrow morning, Macy," her history teacher told her. Slightly surprised at the lack of detention, she ran out of the classroom before her teacher had the chance to change her mind.

As soon as she made it to her locker, the bright green post-it invaded her thoughts once again. She flipped open her binder and looked at the note more closely and found that there was only one word on the note, accompanied by a doodle. _'If you don't have a smile, I'll give you one of mine.'_ The sentence was written on the post-it with what she assumed was a picture of her with a huge smile. She couldn't explain why, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she stared at note.

She didn't know who had decided to stick it in her binder, but they must have been a mind reader to do it on the day that hadn't been going well for her. She'd been late to first period, had forgotten about the lunchtime meeting for the girls volleyball team, and had left her history homework at home. It was a shame she didn't know who could have done it; she really wanted to thank them for cheering her up.

"Hey, Macy."

She turned around, startled at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Hey, Stella," she replied. "I need your help," she informed her.

Stella pulled open the door of locker with some difficulty and turned to look at her, both her hands trying to stop various objects from falling out of the locker. "Sure, Mace. What's up?"

Macy held up the note for Stella to read. "Can you tell me what that says?"

The stylist narrowed her eyes trying to decipher the note. "Um, If you don't have a smile, I'll give you one of mine. Is that all you wanted?" she asked, only to receive a sigh in response.

"Mace? Macy? Snap out of it," she said, waving her hands in front of her friends face. "Why is Kevin sending you notes with _really_ bad drawings on them?"

"Hey! It's not a bad drawing, it's just misunderstood – did you just say Kevin?" she said, holding out a hand to help her friend try and close her locker again.

Stella waited until the locker was locked before replying. "Yeah, that's Kevin's writing." She glanced at Macy, who was staring back at her with eyes wide open. "Macy? What's going on?"

She waited for a response, only for the girl in question to smile at a point over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that the oldest member of JONAS was grinning at Macy. Suppressing a squeal at the thought of something going on between her best friend and another close friend, she turned back to Macy. "Ohmygosh, what's going on between you and Kevin?"

That seemed to shake Macy awake, and she blushed and stated muttering under her breath. "Just because he sent me a note doesn't mean there's something going on between us, Stella."

Stella rolled her eyes but kept quiet, knowing that Macy would carry on. "I mean sure, it was a really nice note that cheered me up after a horrible day, but that doesn't mean anything," she rambled, unaware that her best friend was smirking at her.

"Sure, Macy. Shall we go?" Stella asked, having made up her mind to leave Macy alone and interrogate Kevin as soon as she got the chance. There was no way any guy sent notes like that to someone who was just a friend.

--

Two weeks later, she still hadn't managed to find out what was going on. She had grilled Kevin, who had assured her in his normal voice that nothing was going on, and Joe and Nick claimed to know nothing. Macy, of course rambled every time she was asked, but the rambling was devoid of any real information. Stella had scrutinised their behaviour over the past couple of weeks, and although she noted that Kevin and Macy spent more time with each other than they had done previously, there was nothing to suggest it was anything more than two friends hanging out together.

Both the girls had been sitting at their usual lunch table discussing the stories that they had heard about Amy and Randolph going on a date, when Kevin shuffled over to the table and sat down, with his shoulders slumped.

"Hey, Kevin, what's up?" Macy asked, interrupting Stella's story.

The guitarist sighed, but otherwise gave no indication that he had heard her.

"Kev – "

"I'm telling you, I heard that they're engaged, and getting married in two months time. Randolph proposed last night," Joe said, taking his usual seat.

Nick glared at him. "Do you even hear yourself sometimes? They're still in high school! And why does everyone care anyway?" he asked the rest of the table, and although they were all discussing Amy and Randolph's love lives again, Macy couldn't help but notice Kevin eating his lunch quietly and making no mention of any funny animals or even joining in with the conversation apart from a nod here and there.

She couldn't help wonder what was wrong. They had become really close lately and they had discovered they both had a lot in common and just generally got along with each other and it annoyed her that she couldn't figure what was wrong with him.

--

Three periods and detention later, Kevin stood outside his locker, turning the dial to the right combination. He pulled it open and was confused when he saw a bright orange post-it stuck to the inside of the door. Written on it was the same sentence he had scribbled on the note he had given to Macy two weeks ago and he grinned. Macy was awesome! How had she known that would cheer him up? Tossing his biology textbook into his bag, he took the note off of the door, and walked off to find Macy. She had basketball practice on Tuesdays so with any luck, he might be able to catch her before she left.

Cutting through the Atrium had been the best decision he'd ever made, he decided as he saw her sitting on the bench, feet crossed and eyes closed.

"Macy?"

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled when she saw him. "Hi, Kevin. What are you still doing here?"

"I had detention and then I remembered that you might be around 'cause you had practice," he said.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my Mom to pick me up. We finished early, otherwise she'd already be here," she explained.

"So thanks for the note," he said, surprised when in return, she looked down at her shoes.

"No problem. Are you feeling better now?"

He grinned. "Of course I am. That quote is pretty awesome. And I wasn't having a great day, because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but when I saw that you sent me that note, it cheered me up," he said.

She smiled. "Well, you noticed when I was having a bad day, and cheered me up, so I'm kind of glad it worked for you. Although, I have no idea how you even knew."

"Are you serious? Macy, you can't even go ten minutes without smiling once and to watch you frown for a whole morning was scary," he said, shaking his head as though trying to clear the memory from his head.

She laughed. "Well ditto goes for you. I don't think any of us had ever seen you like that," she said.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, but you _noticed_," he said, the smile widening when she blushed. "I can give you a lift if you like. You can just call your Mom and let her know," he offered and she nodded. If she was surprised by the change in conversation, she didn't show it.

"Thanks, Kevin. Mom probably hasn't even left yet, so that would be good."

As the pair walked off towards the main entrance, they failed to see a certain blonde watching them with a smirk on her face.

--

Two weeks later, they found the tone of the notes had changed. What had started off as a way to cheer the other person up, then turned into a method of communicating random thoughts to each other. As a result, the conversations they did have in person, rarely made sense to anyone else – a fact they both enjoyed, and Stella hated.

After yet another lunch where Kevin and Macy had spent the time finishing off each others sentences, she decided enough was enough.

"Joe, I need your help," she stated.

The boy in question looked up at her from his desk. "Sure, Stells, need me to go tell Van Dyke to lay off?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare! No, I just need you to put this in Kevin's locker," she said, handing him a bright pink post-it.

He scrunched his nose in confusion for a second, before his eyes widened. "Stella, you _like_ Kevin?"

She laughed at the look on his face. "No, that's from Macy," she explained.

He scoffed. "Nice try, Stella, but I could identify your writing anywhere."

She sat down opposite him. "No, silly. I did write it, but only because Macy doesn't know about it. I'm putting one in Macy's locker too – "

"Stells, that's such a lame set-up," Joe interrupted. "They're going to see right through it," he added.

She sighed in frustration. "I know its lame, Joe, but I think it'll work. Are you helping me or not?"

He sighed and nodded. "But if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it," he added and she agreed, grinning and clapping her hands together.

At the end of the day, the matchmakers stood outside Joe's locker sneaking subtle glances at Kevin and Macy. Kevin walked right past them without realising they were acting strange and headed straight to his locker.

"This is it, Joe," Stella whispered, clutching his arm. He rolled his eyes and watched as Kevin caught sight of the bright pink post-it and read it, a smile breaking out across his features as he turned to look for Macy.

A few metres away, Joe and Stella did the same, and watched as Macy dropped her tennis racket, narrowly avoiding her own foot as she caught sight of an identical post-it. They almost heard the gasp and as Stella stifled a giggle, Joe nudged her to keep quiet.

As Kevin made his way across to Macy's locker, Stella slapped her forehead. "We're not going to be able to hear them, Joe!"

He looked at her and shrugged. "Does it really matter? And wouldn't you like some privacy if you were about to tell the guy that you liked about his feelings and have the comfort of knowing your best friends weren't eavesdropping on you?" he asked. Stella raised an eyebrow. "What? I _can_ be considerate you know," he said defensively. They turned their attention back to Kevin and Macy and found that they were both staring at each other and smiling.

"Oh, we missed it!" Stella said, spotting that the pair were holding hands, and as she let out the exclamation, Kevin leaned forward and kissed Macy on the cheek.

"Missed what?" came Nick's voice from behind them.

They turned to look at him and Stella made a show of pointing out Kevin and Macy to him. "Kevin and Macy finally got together, Nick! And its all because of me and Joe," she informed him.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "How exactly can you take credit for Kevin finally telling Macy he liked her, Stella?"

Joe sighed as Stella launched into the explanation of how it had been her idea to send them both post-it notes. For someone who was so observant at other people's relationships, his best friend really was oblivious sometimes. He shook his head and zoned back into the conversation.

"Nick, you have no idea how hard it was for me to watch a couple who are so obviously meant for each other, just not say anything and carry on being friends," she said, with a soft sigh.

Nick groaned. "You're right, I have no idea what that would be like," he said with a pointed glance at Joe. "Can we go home now?"

They began to walk towards the main entrance, and somehow, Joe managed to restrain himself from throwing out a comment when they passed the new couple and soon, they were in Stella's car on their way home. Back in the school corridor, Kevin and Macy were still staring at each other.

"You know, I still think we should have told her that we've been together for three weeks, now," Kevin said.

Macy shook her head. "Trust me, it's better if she thinks it was all her master plan."

"But it wasn't. It was my master plan," Kevin said, in a whiny voice.

Macy leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. "Yeah, of course it was," she said, "But this way, there won't be as much grilling because she thinks she knows everything that went on. That, and she spent some time with Joe trying to set us up, and I was kind of hoping that might push her into admitting she likes him."

Kevin grinned. "Well, I can't say I'm not happy that I won't be grilled." He smirked at her before carrying on. "And although my girlfriend is fantastically devious, you probably shouldn't expect Joe and Stella to get together anytime soon."

She grinned. "Well, I may just have a plan up my sleeve for that."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked as they walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Yeah, it involves Nick planting notes in their lockers…."

The sound of his laughter could be heard across the parking lot.


End file.
